ZGMF-X12A Testament Gundam
The ZGMF-X12A (RGX-00) Testament is a Mobile Suit developed by the ZAFT and later stolen by the Earth Alliance. It appears in the manga series Gundam SEED Destiny Astray and is piloted by Ash Gray and later by professional MS pilot Kaite Madigan. Technology & Combat Characteristics A ZGMF-X Gundam unit created by ZAFT in CE 71, the Testament is designed for researching the EA's Striker Packs and thus can use them. However, it is never fielded in combat as it is stolen by Earth Alliance/The Clan from GENESIS Alpha while ZGMF-X11A Regenerate Gundam is away on a mission. It is later used by a special intelligence unit within the EA and given the model number, RGX-00. EA/The Clan upgraded the suit with the Variable Phase Shift armor as well as the Quantum Computer Virus Transmission System. The virus transmission system was derived from that of the NMS-X07PO Gel Finieto, it allows the Testament to infect the quantum computers of nearby mobile suits and hijack them. The system is mainly used to interfere with the enemy unit's sensors and is located in the two large antennae on the side of the suit's head. Due to its origin, the suit also has Neutron Jammer Canceller and is powered by a nuclear reactor. The Testament bears a resemblance to the ZGMF-X12 Astray Out Frame, as the latter is built from spare parts of the former found in GENESIS Alpha by Junk Guild technician Lowe Guele. The Testament's fixed armaments consist only of two beam sabers and one CIWS gun. It can also carry the "Trikeros Kai", a large shield that wraps around its right arm and has several weapons including five claws, a beam gun, a retractable blade, as well as storage points for two beam handguns. In the form of the 'Divine Testament Gundam', the suit gains the AQM/E-X05 Divine Striker, a Striker Pack with better flight capabilities than the Aile Striker, and is also capable of forming a giant grappling claw. Both the "Trikeros Kai" and the Divine Striker were developed by EA/The Clan specifically for the Testament. Due to the VPS armor, Testament would turn from gray to white (mainly) during activation, but during close combat, it would turn from white to red. The red VPS coloring was later modified with a white cross when the suit was used by Kaite Madigan. Kaite's version of the suit also replaces one of the handguns with his custom handgun. Armaments ;*75mm "Igelstellung" CIWS :The Testament has one "Igelstellung" CIWS gun mounted on its left chest, which is mainly used to shoot down incoming missiles or closing in enemy units. ;*Beam Saber :Two beam sabers are stored on the side armor when not in use. They emit beam blades that can slice through most armor that does not have anti-beam coating. ;*Beam Handgun :A pair of specialized beam handguns for shooting down enemy mobile suits. Although the beams fired are not very powerful, the weapons' small size made them very easy to wield. They are mounted in the "Trikeros Kai" when not in use. ;*"Trikeros Kai" Offensive Shield System :Created by EA/The Clan, the "Trikeros Kai" is a further development of the GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam's "Trikeros". It is a shield that wraps around the right arm and has several built-in weapons including five claws, a beam gun, and a retractable blade. Its sides can unfold to increase the defensive area. Additionally, it has anti-beam coating as well as VPS armor. ;*Custom Handgun :A composite weapon used by mobile suits piloted by professional MS pilot, Kaite Madigan. It is a customized handgun that can switch between firing beam or solid rounds, and is equipped with a "Armor Schneider" knife blade for close combat. It is stored in the "Trikeros Kai" when not in use and replaces one of the beam handgun. Special Equipment & Features ;*Neutron Jammer Canceller :As with the other four ZGMF-X series of Gundam units produced by ZAFT in CE 71, the Testament is equipped with a Neutron Jammer Canceller, which counters the effects of the ubiquitous Neutron Jammers and allows these suits to be powered by nuclear reactors. This gives them almost limitless combat endurance, even with Phase Shift armor activated. ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :Variable Phase Shift allows the MS to automatically alter the strength and by extension the power consumption of the PS Armor, depending on what combat configuration or situation that MS is in. As a result, the MS's colors changes, but all these must be programmed beforehand. In Testament's case, its color change from white to red during close combat. The Testament is originally equipped with Phase Shift Armor with white being its activated color. After EA obtained VPS technology from the three stolen ZAFT Gundams, the Testament is modified accordingly. ;*Quantum Computer Virus Transmission System :Mounted in the antennae on the sides of the head, it is installed on the Testament Gundam after it was stolen by the Earth Alliance/The Clan. It is an improved version of the one used on NMS-X07PO Gel Finieto and allows Testament to infect quantum computers (which is also used in MS) with a virus and hijack them without being affected by N-Jammer. It is primarily used to erase away Testament's presence from other MS's sensors, rendering it "invisible", or to create images of Testament on the infected MS's sensors to confuse the enemy. This system is later damaged beyond repair, and unavailable for Kaite Madigan's use. ;*AQM/E-X05 Divine Striker :A Striker Pack which serves as a high-mobility flight system similar to the Aile Striker but with improved performances, and is capable of forming a giant grappling claw. It is also equipped with VPS armor. ;*Operating System :Since the Testament uses the same cockpit interface as the ZGMF-X10A Freedom, the unit may have used the [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneration '''U'nsubdued 'N'uclear 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule complex]] operating system. History Testament's first known appearance comes during the "Break the World" terrorist attack, during which its masked pilot Ash Gray (a former ZAFT pilot who pilots the ZGMF-X11A Regenerate, but is captured and brainwashed by EA/The Clan) interferes in the attempts of the Junk Guild, Serpent Tail, Rondo Mina Sahaku, and Astray Out Frame pilot Jess Rabble to push the remains of Junius Seven off course using GENESIS Alpha. Ash severely cripples Out Frame and damages the MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina, but is driven off by a beam blast from ReHOME. Out Frame is then rebuilt as the ZGMF-X12D Out Frame D, which is largely identical to Testament aside from the head, chest, and lack of VPS armor. Piloted by professional MS pilot, Kaite Madigan and co-piloted by Jess, Out Frame D defeats Testament, and Ash commits suicide by opening the cockpit hatch with his helmet removed, exposing himself to the vacuum of space. Afterward, Kaite adds Testament to his collection of mobile suits, equipping it with his beam gun/revolver and modifying the VPS to include his personal white cross emblem. Variants *ZGMF-X12A+AQM/E-X01 (RGX-00+AQM/E-X01) Aile Testament *ZGMF-X12A+AQM/E-X02 (RGX-00+AQM/E-X02) Sword Testament *ZGMF-X12A+AQM/E-X05 (RGX-00+AQM/E-X05) Divine Testament Picture Gallery Testament Gundam Information.png|Testament Gundam zgmf-x12a-weapons.jpg|Testament Gundam's weapons and sole (foot) detail l_testament_gundam1.jpg l_testament_gundam2.jpg l_testament_gundam3.jpg l_testament_gundam4.jpg Gundam_Build_Divers-Episode_1_Testament_Gundam.png|Testament Gundam (from Gundam Build Divers TV series) SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays Testament Gundam 1.jpg|''SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays'' SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays Testament Gundam 2.jpg|''SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays'' SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays Testament Gundam 3.jpg|''SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays'' Notes & Trivia *Testament's head crest displays the text "X-12A DODICI", which means "Twelve" in Italian and is a reference to its model number, and the letter "A", referring to its nuclear power plant. *Despite having the same name, the "Trikeros Kai" used by Gold Frame Amatsu and Gold Frame Amatsu Mina are totally different from the one used by Testament. It is likely that both weapons have the same name as they are based on Blitz's "Trikeros". *As ZAFT produced mobile suits do not use the "Igelstellung" CIWS, this is most likely another modification to the Testament by the Earth Alliance. References ZGMF-X12A - Testament Gundam.jpg|ZGMF-X12A Testament - Detail/Design Testament Gundam-Data Page.jpg External links *ZGMF-X12A Testament on MAHQ *ZGMF-X12A+AQM/E-X01 Aile Testament on MAHQ *ZGMF-X12A+AQM/E-X02 Sword Testament on MAHQ *ZGMF-X12A+AQM/E-X05 Divine Testament on MAHQ